hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
San Marino
San Marino (サンマリノ Sanmarino), officially the Most Serene Republic of San Marino, is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series:' Hetalia: Axis Powers'. She represents the european mini-state San Marino Appearance She has wavy blond hair, tied into two pigtails by two red ribbons, with a zig zag curl on the right side of her head that represents the three towers, "Rocca", "Cesta" and "Montale", symbols of San Marino and is also a her erogenous zone. She's very lean and her skin is slightly darker than Veneziano and lighter than Romano. She usually wears dress the color of the flag white and blue. She's sometimes represented holding a piadina or while holding out his hand (a clear sign of wanting to help). In the Nekotalia version Aurora is a black angora cat with a big red ribbon on the tail. Personality and Interests Aurora's a very determined, outgoing, cheerful, sometimes also irascible and very knowledgeable in fact her school are of high standard. She love singing so much and seems to be a fanatic of Piadina Romagnola, Lasagne and Torta Tre Monti. 'She is very good with the crossbow and in fact each year she organizes a tournament crossbow. Her house is decorated in a medieval style.She likes to dress smartly, but not too glitzy, except at festivals. She loves to admire the landscape and the starry sky from the castle of her house and the flowers named Delphinium, mostly a type of this flower that she named '"Verissimo del Titano" also making it the her national flower. Aurora loves her country so as to be considered "The typical girl flag". She especially enjoys reading history books or literature, and hates to be disturbed. Relationship﻿ North Italy Main article: North Italy '' She has an unstable relationship with him because he always makes her angry with his constant invasions into the San Marino's territory. When she stands next to him, she is always blushing because deep down she loves him, but since she does not want to admit it. When they were kids they always played together and were good friends. Feliciano gave her a daisy in a sign of eternal friendship, which the girl still retains. She was the only one to know that Feliciano was a boy. South Italy ''Main article: South Italy They're very good friends even if he usually makes her angry. Aurora regards him as a brother and no more. She helped him together to North Italy for the problem of backwardness. Romano often goes to her house to buy varies stuff with excellent quality and cheap. America Main article: America '' After her release, she became a good friend of America so much that he gave her a fountain. She usually visits America at his home. Malta ''Main article: Malta (Casey Kirkland) She's her best friend, they do many things together and are inseparable and they help each other. They do many pic-nic together for relax then after a hard day. Ancient Rome Main article: Ancient Rome She hate him, because his fault she has experienced a horrific childhood of pain for the persecutions against the Christians. Aurora was always forced to be his maid and she was raised by him since to her independence, even if (as Canada)sometimes was forgotten. She is ashamed to be her relative Seborga Main article: Seborga They are get on, Aurora sometimes visits him. She considers him one of his greatest friends. However, occasionally makes her angry for his sudden visits. Seborga often asks her a romantic date but she always refuses. Monaco Main article: Monaco They are very good friends since they were child. They always help each other. When Aurora has free time she visits her to spend the afternoon watching the sky together Trivia *The her surname "Diacono" is like that of the founder of San Marino "Saint Marino Diacono" *The official date of her birthday, September 3, corresponds to when Saint Marino took refuge on Mount Titano and he founded San Marino as independent state with the consent of the Roman Empire. *Aurora doesn't wish share the same surname Vargas with Italy because she doesn't want to be judged by other countries such as Italy. *Aurora was originally designed with auburn hair but the author said that she was better with blond hair. *Sometimes she wears glasses when she reads. *In a footnote the author says that Aurora suffers from '''"Bulimia", '''due to a dramatic and traumatic fact that she has lived in WWII. ✖If you don't have the permission of the creator, DO NOT USE OR COPY THIS SUBJECT!✖ Bye SumiSumiDance Thoughts of the author ✖If you don't have the permission of the creator, DO NOT USE OR COPY THIS SUBJECT!✖ Bye SumiSumiDance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Hetalia Category:Ministates